1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a polysomic drive body for generating pulsed motions in a gas, liquid and/or of a bulk good.
2. Description of Related Art
The patent document WO 99/05435 ABT discloses a gear unit transmitting torques in positive, i.e. geometrically locking manner between two shafts which are connected to the ends of a chain of at least two displaceable connecting links, where this chain is based on the principle of the everted, hereafter invertable links cube (Paul Schatz, “Rhythmusforschung und Technik”, [“Rhythm Research and Engineering”] Freies Geistesleben Publisher, 1975/98, 2nd edition}. In one embodiment mode the two connecting links are circular panes or tori allowing converting the kinetic energy of a flow of gas, of liquid or of another viscous medium, into a torque applied to two shafts rotating in pulsed manner. Inversely, a torque applied to at least one rotating shaft may be converted also into a pulsed flow motion of a gas, of a liquid or another viscous medium, however the relative motion of the two circular panes do generate high power dissipation and thereby entail low efficiency.